


Cold feet

by bluedheart



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mark is grumpy af, Slice of Life, Yukhei just whines honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedheart/pseuds/bluedheart
Summary: Yukhei's domestic game isn't that smooth and keeps on messing things up on their appartment. Good thing Mark has his cold feet to use as a revenge.





	Cold feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [produce101all](https://archiveofourown.org/users/produce101all/gifts).



> lol look who just appeared after a year and a half!  
> I want to practice my writing again, so I thought trying with a short drabble would be a good idea(?)  
> also, all of this is thanks to my precious baby Ran, who is always cheering me up (and calling me lazy). If it wasn't for your continuous support, I know for sure I wouldn't be writing again lol so thank you ♥  
> this fic is dedicated to you! ♥

 

“Mark.”

Silence.

“Mark,” Yukhei repeats once again, voice a bit muffled with the pillow under his cheek. “I know you’re awake, don’t try to fool me. I can perceive waves of hatred emanating from your tiny body.”

There is a low growl coming from the other side of the bed, before Mark’s voice finally makes an appearance. “Fuck off.”

Yukhei leaves out a low laugh. “And there they are, always such caring words from my baby boy,”

“You’re so annoying.”

Even if Yukhei sees Mark moving from his side of the bed, he doesn’t have time to react before sheets are taken away from Yukhei’s body.

Yukhei blinks as if he’s still processing what just happened, until the cold air hits up his body, bringing him to reality. He observes his boyfriend, at an arm-length —because Mark’s being petulant and refuses to face nor get close to Yukhei— Mark is enveloped on the sheets that are tightly gripped in his hands as he keeps his back turned to Yukhei.

Honestly, if Mark thought that taking away the sheets was going to send Yukhei to sleep on that uncomfortable couch, he should give up already. Yukhei is staying here — and preferably, to annoy him.

Getting closer, Yukhei throws a leg over Mark's body that’s hidden under all those covers that are probably suffocating him. "Petty and tiny, no wonder I fell for you!"

Yukhei can't see it from behind Mark's back, but he's sure Mark's rolling his eyes as hard as his eye sockets allow him.

“I already told you I was sorry,” Yukhei says, nuzzling his nose across Mark’s temple. He refuses to get out of the covers, keeping them as a fort against his boyfriend. “Aaand I’ll buy you another t-shirt.”

“It was a limited edition, you can’t buy it.” Mark bites back.

The thing is, Yukhei’s domestic game sucks — like for real. Mark’s wallet cries a bit every time Yukhei breaks something, which honestly, it’s pretty frequent.

His last victim was a bunch of clothes that Yukhei was supposed to wash — _not to destroy._ And Mark’s The Big Bang Theory limited edition t-shirt had to suffer the consequences.

“Such a dedicated nerd,” Mark kicks him under the covers. “Ouch.”

Taking the sheets up, Yukhei slides under them, snuggling towards his sulking boyfriend. “I can draw it in a white t-shirt for you!” Throwing an arm around Mark’s waist, he brings him closer. “It’ll be a limited edition too!”

Yukhei can't see it from behind Mark's back, but he's sure Mark's fighting to keep his lips on a neutral line so his grumpy façade seems believable — probably for the sake of hearing Yukhei beg. “Go away, this is a Yukhei pro-hate zone.”

“Will you stop sulking if I let you put your cold feet on me?”

There is a pause on Mark trying to get rid of Yukhei’s arm lying on his waist. Then he turns around, facing Yukhei.

Those words are like magic to take away the scowl adorning Mark’s eyebrows — but they’re also like nightmares for Yukhei.

“Damn baby,” Yukhei shivers when Mark’s feet make contact with his legs. “They’re like two ice cubes, how can they be so cold? It feels like needles piercing my skin.”

Mark rolls his eyes while a playful smile dances on his lips. “Shut up.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The university’s cafeteria is definitely the worst place to try to read a book that needs to be used for upcoming essays —like in an urgent tone— and Mark discovers it in the worst way possible — basically getting a headache. But his best friend Donghyuck refuses to leave. Today is fries’ day and that’s the only decent food they serve here. Yes, they call that _decent._

“I’ve been reading the same sentence for half an hour,” Mark says, massaging his temples.

“Too bad,” Donghyuck unnecessarily adds while he shoves a few fries into his mouth. “Everyone knows studying here is a lost cause.”

Mark glares at his best-scratch-that friend over his laptop. “ _And whose fault is that?”_

Donghyuck is about to say some bullshit his mind just made up, when Mark’s phone dings. Donghyuck throws his fist up in the air. “Saved by the bell!”

Mumbling a few curses under his breath, Mark puts in the code on his phone and Yukhei’s messages pop up.

 

 **[Xuxi <3** **]**

_guess whaaaaaaaat_

_i cant wait too long for u to reply so I’ll just tell u_

_I’VE A SURPRISE FOR U_

_YOU’LL DEFINITELY MARRY ME AFTER THIS_

**[Mark]**

_you sent it literally two seconds ago, wdym you can’t wait_

_and what did you do now….._

 

It takes a few minutes for Yukhei to reply. Mark stares at the phone on his palm, chat opened. Just when he’s about to leave it aside, a new message comes by.

 

**[Xuxi <3]**

_OHMYGOSH_

_OYMHGOSHSLJFKDSFKHDS_

_DFJSDKFSDLLD_

_DON’T COME HOME_

 

Mark looks at his phone. And keeps staring for a few more seconds. And then sighs. Why his stupid freshman ass couldn’t see behind Yukhei’s pretty face that he was a total mess. _WHY?_

“I’m going to kill him.”

Donghyuck arches a brow as he sees Mark getting up and start packing.

“You leaving?”

Rolling his eyes, Mark replies. “Yeah, Yukhei is being his dramatic self again. I’m not sure what he messed up now, but I need to go home.”

“Dude, your relationship is full of surprises, you can never be bored.”

“That’s for sure,” Mark fondly chuckles, even if his wallet disagrees.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mark isn’t even nervous as he inserts the key on his apartment’s door. He’s so used to Yukhei’s ‘surprises’ that he’s immune by now. Also it doesn’t help that he never knows if something big or small happened because Yukhei makes a big deal out of everything. He broke Mark’s favorite mug once and he threw himself to the floor to beg Mark not to break up with him.

Mark’s glares can be sharped as hell, but dropping Yukhei? Nah. He hides it well, but he’s one-hundred-percent whipped.

It takes him two steps inside their apartment before Yukhei appears sliding on the parquetted floor with his pink patched socks — the ones from the disastrous washing where his limited edition t-shirt didn’t survive.

“What are you doing here?! I told you not to come!”

Mark raises an eyebrow. “You do realize I live here too, right?”

“Yeah but,” Yukhei stops to bring his pouty game into the discussion. “You’re going to scold me.”

Snorting, Mark takes his shoes off. His boyfriend sometimes sounds like a kid. “Just tell me what you did,”

As if preparing himself for the upcoming argument, Yukhei stretches his shoulders and then claps his hands. “Okay so, first have this in mind: I did it with a good intention because I’m an amazing boyfriend and I always want to see you happy, you know that, right?”

Mark’s expressionless face doesn’t put him at ease. “Just show me.”

“Mark! Did you even hear what I said?” Yukhei whines.

“You’re being overdramatic again, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Yukhei supplies without missing a beat. At least he admits it. “But you know me.”

Mark nods. What can he do but agree anyway?

What he notices though, is that Yukhei is at the end of the hallway and doesn’t move, as if trying to make himself a wall so Mark won’t come into their living room.

“So…. I saw this amazing sale on a website,“ Yukhei starts explaining. “Three white t-shirts for five euros and I thought _‘hey! Gotta make that awesome limited edition t-shirt for my grumpy little squirrel!’_ so I bought them.” He even has the decency of putting on a sheepish smile. “But…. They’re not normal t-shirts…”

Okay, now Mark really wants to ask _what the fuck? Not normal t-shirts?_

But Yukhei is already walking into their apartment, so Mark follows him. He catches the sight of a few clothes scattered over their table.

Yukhei takes one and opens it in front of him, bringing it up to hide his face behind it.

“Why is it so damn big?!” Mark has never seen such big t-shirts, they’re bigger than the ones rappers usually use. He also tries not to comment on the big fat heart in the middle of the cloth, only for the sake of a good explanation. Yukhei loves distractions way too much.

“….because it’s for couples. It’s supposed to be used for two people at the same time!” He still keeps his face hidden behind the t-shirt. Mark can see the movement of his lips through the fabric. Yukhei and being dramatic go hand in hand. “I didn’t know, I swear, save the glare please, this time I’m innocent. I know sometimes I try to pull romantic shit on you but this time it wasn’t planned.”

 _This time wasn’t planned. Only this time._ Mark would like to add.

Mark sighs. He’s so used to worse things that this one isn’t even a big deal. “Just throw them away,”

“What? No! I spent five euros, Mark! Five!”

Yukhei has this motto of ‘I’m a broke college student, so even if I buy shitty stuff, I’ll make use of them’. Mark sometimes worries for his health. Yukhei likes trying different food but they all taste like shit, the worst thing is he refuses to throw them away. Mark really fears he’s going to kill his taste buds.

“Whatever, throw them away.” Mark adds without much heat. He knows he has lost.

“No!”

 

* * *

 

 

“You know that’s not how we’re supposed to wear it, right?”

Mark is sitting in-between Yukhei’s legs, back pressed to his boyfriend’s chest while they watch a movie from the couch of their apartment. They’re wearing the stupid couple t-shirt and the holes that should be used for their arms are long forgotten by their sides.

“I paid for it; I use it as I please.”

“To your advantage you mean,” Mark corrects.

Yukhei replies with a chuckle, bringing him even closer. He has his arms around Mark’s waist under the t-shirt. Really, they’ve cozier and better blankets than this ugly thing. Yukhei just wants to use it so Mark won’t have rights to complain for the ‘lack of usage’.

Taking the spacious collar and the closeness to his favor, Yukhei nuzzles his nose along Mark’s jaw, encouraging him to rest his head on his shoulder. Mark does just so, jaw a bit inclined to the ceiling while his sleepy eyes try to focus on the movie playing on.

“Are you even paying attention?” Mark mumbles, noticing Yukhei has been distracted, preferring to focus on caressing his lips along Mark’s neck and leaving occasional kisses.

“Not really,” Yukhei declares, planting a soft kiss behind Mark’s earlobe as a way to support his statement.

Too focused on exploring his boyfriend’s skin, that he didn’t even notice Mark accommodating himself between Yukhei’s legs until the shock of something cold reaches his brain.

Yukhei almost yelps, jumping a bit on his seat. “Seriously, are you sure you’re not dead bellow your ankles?”

Mark leaves out a low laugh, this time moving to his side to have better access to Yukhei. He mumbles a ‘sorry’ that sounds more like an empty apology as he brings a hand through the collar of the t-shirt, running his fingers through Yukhei’s dark hair and with a grin Mark draws him closer, finally brushing their lips together.

That was Yukhei’s goal all along anyway so he can deal with a pair of frostbites caressing his thighs.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it ❀
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/bluedheart_x)  
> 


End file.
